


Cinnamon Rolls

by Lacu



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: Art, Boba Tea, Cinnamon Roll, F/M, Fluff, because i could
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacu/pseuds/Lacu
Summary: My art for Talon for the secret santa!Some Fritz and Lucette,, the cute stuff
Relationships: Lucette Riella Britton & Fritzgerald Aiden Leverton, Lucette Riella Britton/Fritzgerald Aiden Leverton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Cinderella Phenomenon Secret Santa 2020 Edition





	Cinnamon Rolls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TalonStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonStorm/gifts).



A fluffy cafe date for you all~


End file.
